


Small Spoon

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's curled up in an almost fetal position with his face smashed in a wet spot - drool, god he hopes it's just drool - on his pillow. One of Kevin's arms is curled over his chest, palm splayed over a pec and Kevin keeps squeezing him. His tiny little hands are really strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Spoon

Sam's not sure how it happened.

Well, he knows how _it_ happened.

He's not in grade school or anything.

He just doesn't know how this has happened. Why he's waking up with Kevin in his bed is no surprise. After Dean ditched them to bail on research yesterday - and he and Kevin had done plenty of research on their own thank you very much they just also ended up sprawled on the cool tile of the bunker hallway drinking margaritas straight out of the blender too - well it's obvious why he's waking up next to Kevin. Sam just doesn't understand the logistics of the smaller man clinging to his back like a barnacle, face pressed between his shoulder blades, one of Kevin's legs thrown up over Sam's hip.

Kevin is spooning him.

Kevin is the big spoon.

There's morning wood pressed to the middle of the Sam's back - not at the small of his back because Kevin is just not proportionate.

Sam's brain helpfully supplies that morning wood occurs during the REM cycle of sleep, usually several times throughout the night, so really the term ‘morning’ wood is a bit of a misnomer. 

He's curled up in an almost fetal position with his face smashed in a wet spot - drool, god he hopes it's just drool - on his pillow. One of Kevin's arms is curled over his chest, palm splayed over a pec and Kevin keeps squeezing him. His tiny little hands are really strong.

Sam's not really sure when Kevin got so buff, because he's actually pretty buff. He's probably been using the bunker gym in between research. They spar every now and then, but Kevin clearly practices outside of sessions. By now, he can pretty much climb Sam like a tree and he seems overly fond of putting Sam in a headlock between his thighs. Well, it's not like Sam doesn't like the position either.

Sometimes Sam forgets when he first met the young wide eyed teenager scared out of his wits and clueless as to just how monumentally his entire life had changed. Kevin adapted way too fast, of course he basically had to, and he's so sharp and intelligent that Sam doesn't always remember that he's still pretty young. There is, however, some great perks to youth that Sam misses.

Sure, he's just barely made it over thirty, but honestly, his body's been pretty well used - and over used - through the years. Sam gets one orgasm a day on average. Every now and then two is feasible, sometimes one is difficult. But he doesn't mind that Kevin can still get two within an hour of each other. In fact, it's kind of a fun. Sam likes to suck him off behind the book shelves, eat him out on the kitchen table, pin him to the mat in the gym and finger him, then ride him nice and slow when they go to bed at night.

Of course, it's not always like that. Sometimes Sam is exhausted from a hunt, or Kevin has a raging headache from too much tablet reading. Or they both just feel too old in their bones for their ages. Sometimes they just like to lounge around in pajamas and cuddle, eat healthy vegetarian food and watch history documentaries. It's so much easier to make good food like falafel and lentil loafs with a stocked kitchen.

Dean will bitch about the smell when they cook together, and in protest he usually eats the greasiest meatiest thing he can get his hands on - across the table from them of course with a smug smile. Dean even bought a deep fryer to make french fries and then started to experiment trying to put anything and everything he could dipped in batter in to the fryer. Sam had to admit, his fried pickle chips were really good. But Dean's getting older too and when he ends up spending several hours in the bathroom moaning, Sam figures that's good enough revenge for the insults about the delicious egg plant based 'meatballs' and spaghetti he made for Kevin.

So when they're too stuffed from dinner to fornicate like the apocalypse is still nigh - actually it probably is - they end up curled around each other kissing languidly until Kevin falls asleep on Sam's chest. Logistically it's the most practical sleep cuddle position, and the one they usually fall asleep in. One of Sam's long arms folded around Kevin's shoulder, Kevin tucked onto his chest with a hand splayed over his heart, sometimes a leg thrown on top of his thigh sometimes not.

Sam understands how they got there. Whether it's from too many margaritas and sloppy sex, or a nice dinner after a long day's work and lazy cuddling, he gets it.

He just doesn't get why he keeps waking up as the small spoon.


End file.
